


On Your Radio

by jenajasper



Series: Working Class Hero [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Episode: s09e07 Bad Boys, Gen, POV Third Person, Sam learns about Dean's past, Self-Sacrificing Dean, dean appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night, she still thinks about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Radio

She hadn't changed the station when she closed the diner.

At this hour, it was call-in radio, lonely women telling their sad stories. She was never one of those girls and her story wasn't sad.

 

She had his number but, she could never say these things to him. And, he was out there, somewhere, probably in his car with the radio on. He could be listening.. Anything's possible. She made the call.

"Hi. Where are you calling from?"

"I live in upstate New York."

"You want to tell us your story?"

"Well, I live in a small town, near a boys' home."

"Oh. A bad boy story?"

She let out a small laugh. "I thought so, until recently. He was my first real boyfriend. We could talk about anything. He was sensitive, but with that tough guy exterior. Shy but driven, you know? And so cute!"

She paused, her lips curling up at the sweet memory. " We were sixteen." 

The smile disappeared, and her tone of voice changed, more regret than anger. " He stood me up the night of the school dance. Just disappeared and I never knew why. That upset me for a long time. I never thought I would see him again."

"Then, he came back to town for work. It was almost twenty years and he grew up so handsome, I almost forgot why I was ever angry.

But then it all came back. I was rude to him. I even acted like I didn't remember him. I didn't care if it hurt him.

Eventually, though, we did talk. And, before he left, this time, he told me things about himself and his family." 

She paused once more. " I understand now. So, I guess my story has a happy ending. He's not a bad guy. And, I just want to say, wherever you are, Dean, please take care of yourself.."

" That's a great story. Don't you just love a happy ending? Thanks for calling."

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

They were both really tired. Dean had even relinquished the wheel to get some rest. Sam knew they needed to cover some distance, so, he was determined to drive as long as he could before finding a place to stop.

Whatever music he found, on the radio, was mind numbing. He decided to try some talk, maybe even the news. There must be someone out there with an opinion to stimulate his brain and keep him awake.

He turned the dial and stopped when a woman's voice caught his ear.

"…a small town, near a boys' home…"

That peaked his interest. They just had a job in a place like that.

"..he came back to town for work. It was almost twenty years.."

Sam thought, "It couldn't be". He reached over to wake his brother, then brought his arm back. He wanted to listen to this alone.

When it was over, Sam blew out a long slow breath. He blinked his eyes quickly a couple of times and sniffled. He cut his eyes toward Dean then back to the road. He smiled and wrinkled his brow at the same time, unable to identify this odd combination of love, admiration and sadness. He shook his head slowly as he regained control of himself. 

He had never known about the dance.

He had just, recently, found out about the girl.

He realized, now, how close his brother had come to living a real life. How hard it must have been to walk away.

He also knew, as always, that Dean had done it for him.


End file.
